Gab
by Payson-Nicky-forever
Summary: Octavian really needs to learn how to wrap up his speeches. Written for the Jeyna and Jasper Alphabet Challenge. Pre-TLH. Kind-of Jeyna


**This story is part of the Jeyna and Jasper Alphabet Challenge. Savvy, your word is at the bottom.**

**I came up with this idea when someone (I can't remember who) had the word Footsie in our Jeyna Alphabet Challenge. Rather than trying to come up with another story idea, I decided to change a few things in this one and make it work for the word Gab.**

**This story sort of resembles the beginning of Flamepaw's new oneshot, _Love is not a Spectator Sport_. It's not based on it, but I just want to throw that out there just in case she or anyone else thinks I copied it.**

**Other stories in the Challenge:**

_**-Awkwardness **_**by I am Reyna daughter of Bellona**

_**-Bionomist **_**by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n**

_**-Casanova **_**by me**

_**-Diary **_**by Savvy the Hunter of Artemis**

_**-Exterior **_**by I am Reyna daughter of Bellona**

_**-Fracking **_**by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n**

* * *

_Gab_

Jason's head begins to droop forward, and his eyelids feel as though they are made of lead. Keeping his eyes open for the past three hours has felt like as big a challenge as facing the Titan army on Mount Othrys. Having to hear Octavian gab on and on about why he and Reyna should authorize a quest for the Sybillion books should qualify as a cruel and unusual punishment.

Just as his eyelids finally flutter shut, Jason feels a sharp pain in his left shin. His blue eyes snap open, and he looks around frantically for the source. Reyna is glaring at him, her dark brown eyes sending out a silent threat. _So help me, Grace, _he can hear her voice saying in his mind. _If he makes one comment about how unprofessional we are because of you, there will be blood. _He finds it funny how one look can trigger his mind to her making a death threat against him, even if she probably would maim him if Octavian called them out on his actions.

_Sorry_, he mouths. Reyna doesn't reply, but she does glare at him one last time before returning her attention to the blonde augur who has been talking for _way_ too long. Jason doesn't understand how she does it, but Reyna manages to sit perfectly straight and look like she actually cares what Octavian has to say. The girl's acting ability is crazy good. Jason follows her lead and turns to look at the legacy of Apollo.

"It's important for the Roman people to know..."

Jason loses him after eight words. He stares out into the crowd in the Senate building. Most of them, save for the First Cohort, are either slumped in their seats sleeping or joining Dakota from the Fifth and Larry for the Third in a paper ball fight. Jason almost laughs out loud when he sees a girl from the Second crumple up the paper Octavian handed out with all the reasons why the quest should be approved written on it and hit Gwen in the head with it.

He must have let out a chuckle because the heel of Reyna's shoe kicks him in the shin again, only harder this time. _Cut it out, _she snaps silently at him, kicking him yet again. Jason kicks her back this time, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough for her to know he was annoyed.

She obviously doesn't like him fighting back, and Jason feels her stomp on his toes. Jason is thankful that their table was covered with a tablecloth so that the Senate could not see them. He stomps on her toes as well, and he hears her gasp quietly in pain. Unfortunately, Octavian hears as well.

"Is there something wrong, Praetors?" he asks snidely.

"Of course not, Octavian," Reyna replies through gritted teeth. Jason finds himself wondering why she sounds like she's in pain, and he looks below the table and sees that she is wearing open-toed sandals. Oops. "Carry on."

_Don't encourage him_, Jason mouths to her.

Reyna glares at him. _Don't break my toes._

"Where was I?" Octavian asks the unresponsive crowd. "Oh, right. The Sybillion books are not just an important part of Rome's past, but of the future as well. Imagine how great we would be if we knew what was going to-"

Jason is pretty sure he would shoot himself if he had a gun right now.

Or, better yet, Octavian.

* * *

**Does this story suck? Definitely. But I didn't have time to write a nice long oneshot.**

**For those of you that don't get it, the Gab part of this is about Octavian gabbing on and on, not about Jason and Reyna playing footsie.**

**RULES for the Jeyna and Jasper Alphabet Challenge!**

-No flaming. If we catch anyone flaming, you will be disqualified.

-Review every story of this challenge. It's a Courtesy people!

-The person before the next assigns the word.

-Ratings must be K through T. No M-rated allowed!

-Can be AU.

-Must end in either Jeyna or Jasper depending on who you are. (Seph's and Savvy's must end in Jasper while mine and Reyna's must end in Jeyna.) You can start out with Leyna or Liper or the opposite pairing for angst, but it must end in your assigned ship.

-Must be over 400 words long and one-shot. C'mon guys! Super-short stories are no fun.

-Have fun!

-After all this, we'll make a community to put every story in. :) Enjoy!

**Savvy, your word is _Hippy. _Good luck!**

**Please review! Even if it is just to tell me how awful this is...**


End file.
